Love a Man in Uniform
by Moon Prynces
Summary: (Spirit Tracks) Link, his engineer's clothes, and Zelda. Zelda can't help her appreciation.


4-27-10

9:19pm

Summary–(Spirit Tracks) Link, his engineer's clothes, and Zelda. Zelda can't help her appreciation.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

WARNING: If you have not finished Spirit Tracks you might find some parts to be spoilers for the game. Some of the dialogue are the actual words of NPC's.

**xoxo**

**Title–Love a Man in Uniform**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Great to see you're back, Link!" Niko said happily after I entered the house. "Have you been finding lots of good stamps?" he questioned, referring to the odd side quest he'd asked of me.

I merely nodded once with a blank look and pulled out the book he had given me.

After flipping through the pages – his eyes lighting up with each stamp – he looked up at me. "You collected 16 stamps for me? I'm very impressed, Link!" he praised.

I shrugged nonchalantly. I wasn't going to admit it had taken a bit of work to get them. Niko might take it to mean he put me through all the trouble for him, so I just didn't say anything.

"I can almost picture all the places you've been. Thank you so much," he laughed to himself happily. "As my way of saying thanks, please take this set of clothes!"

My eyes opened wide at the offer. Before I could protest he had already placed the folded pile of garments in my hands. I stared down at them.

I was forced to change into them quickly, paranoid only because I knew Zelda was around – though she probably stared at a wall the whole time, being too modest.

"Ah, yes, your engineer's clothes!" he said, making me look up again. "I think you look much better in these."

At that I heard a feminine voice giggle near my right ear. I refrained from turning to look at her over my shoulder. It was already odd when people caught me talking to her at the station. Looking off into air intently was just as bad, especially in front of Niko. He would just worry that I'd gone mad.

I nodded firmly to Niko and smiled for a quick second in thanks. Then I waved while walking to the door and he said his goodbye, trying to get me to promise I'd visit again soon.

Finally, with no one in immediate sight, I glanced at the girl floating in air behind me. Zelda's playful smile fell and it was amazing to see a ghost blush.

I waited for her to say something but the princess just looked to the ground and floated lower, almost like she was trying to stand before me.

"We should hurry Link, Anjean's waiting for us," she replied and looked to the station, avoiding my eyes altogether.

I followed her gaze to see the Spirit Train gleaming in the sunlight and waiting for us. I nodded and set off toward it.

When I did get there I looked around to see that Zelda was still taking her time on her way over. Pretty miraculous for a floating spirit.

I patiently waited and watched. Upon seeing my unfaltering look she zoomed past and tucked away into a little ball of spirit, hiding somewhere.

I just boarded without a word about her odd behavior.

**xoxo**

We arrived at the Tower of Spirits and I quickly hopped off the train, assuredly making my way over to where Anjean was always waiting.

I paused as I stood in front of her, waiting for Zelda to jump up and start speaking as she usually did. I guess I couldn't blame her – wanting your own body back did make one anxious.

After a moment I saw a grin make its way to Anjean's face and Zelda hadn't popped out to complete our trio. Anjean's eyes shifted to glance behind me.

My eyes rolled to the left and soon my head followed as I tried to see what was going on.

I caught the eyes of a very startled Zelda who was practically standing on the floor. She had an arm outstretched towards the back of my shirt, though her fingertips merely passed through it unknowingly.

My brows came together in confusion and just as I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, she had pulled back quick enough to send her weightless spirit tumbling away comically.

Still, I started to form the words. But before anything could pass through my lips Anjean had grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and shook her head at me.

I stayed in that state of slight confusion and let Anjean and Zelda talk while looking between them. It was kind of weird, trying to brush away the thought of a spirit touching you without you knowing.

"Let's go, Link!" I heard, and then it was back to work.

**xoxo**

"And, Link..." she spoke down at us. "You must help her."

Zelda and I stood together, watching up as the spirits of Anjean, the Lokomos and Byrne ascended.

I stepped closer to the princess and for many moments we just looked up at the sky.

Slowly at first, our hands connected between us physically. Being on a journey with her all this time I was sure we already had a greater connection to each other, but actually being able to feel her made that seem like a dream state. Now it was real. She was back – no what-ifs.

Finally I looked back down and turned to her.

"Well..." I started off, getting her attention. When she looked at me still in awe at all that had happened, I grinned cheerfully. "That was fun," I said.

She blinked a moment before shrieking and pulling away abruptly in surprise. Maybe she just wasn't used to such intimate moments. How long had she been out of that body?

I laughed lightly, though not unkindly, while she blushed and looked away.

**xoxo**

It was a good thing that I was a hero and all now, otherwise I would have to don that green tunic again in order to get into the castle without being stopped.

Now I just kept on walking and waved or nodded at everyone I saw as I headed to her room just like I had done over a month ago.

It was the first time I would see Zelda since I left her back to her duty as Princess and I went on my way as an engineer. It had been a good thing to meet so many people and see so many places because I was more confident with the experience, life-threatening though it was.

I wasn't sure how the Princess was fairing these days because I hadn't received any letters, though I had sent one myself. It didn't matter because I would see her in less than a minute and we could catch up and finally get to know each other without the pressure of a perilous mission on our heads.

I pushed the door open without a thought and looked around when no one greeted me. But then I spotted the blonde hair strewn across the top of a desk in a corner.

_Sleeping in the middle of the day? _I thought whilst walking closer.

Without preamble I shook her awake. Zelda lifted her head from her arms and looked around blearily. When she saw me she smiled.

I could hardly wait for her to stand up on her own and so I pulled her into a hug that obviously caught her off guard. Startled at first, but then she accepted and I could feel her messing with the collar of my shirt.

"You know Link," she breathed into my ear. "Niko was very right."

I waited and she pulled back to look at my face intently.

"That uniform definitely suits you."

I stared at her blankly. Then my face burned as she smiled and kept tugging at the collar. She laughed when she saw my reaction.

"Wait," I said suddenly, remembering. "So that's why you were acting so strange when he gave it to me!" I concluded loudly.

"Link!" she hissed, slapping a gloved hand over my mouth. "Quiet, or someone will know you're here. Technically there shouldn't be anyone – especially not a male – in my quarters."

I blinked in surprise at the news. I was just about to move her hand and say there should be exceptions for heroes when she grabbed the hat off my head and twirled away from me to put it on her own.

I watched as she giggled while trying to imitate me.

"So it was all about the uniform, huh?" I asked myself, smiling at her antics.

"Yes. But then you were handsome before as well," she winked at me. "I guess I just have a fetish for them then," she said while saluting the way I always do when leaving a station.

I grinned. "So it would be too much to convince you to let me shed my clothes?"

"Link!" she screeched in shock and blushed.

**xo end xo**

**Random idea **that got to me as I changed back and forth between Link's outfits. Although I loved the way he looked in his engineer's clothes I could never turn away from the wonderful and traditional green tunic.

Not really a romance or humor fic – seems very general to me. Not exactly a perfect ending here either.

I only just played Spirit Tracks because my cousin bought the game, so then I went and got my brother's DS. And because I love the Legend of Zelda series so much (though I haven't been playing video games lately...at all) I felt like getting Phantom Hourglass (which I know I should have played before this one but oh well).

Also, for those of you waiting for me to update other things...please don't hold your breath. I'm sorry and I really hate myself. I wish simple words of encouragement could help but I'm not sure about anything anymore. Just put me out of my misery.

4-28-10

8:30pm


End file.
